Untitled
by Sarina Blade
Summary: When Dumbledore's daughter comes to Hgwarts after three years of homeschooling, she causes quite a splash. Takes place during GoF. Rated M for later chapters and corny sexual inuendo. OliverOC


_**SB**__: Well, I know that Pepsquad Goth has not been updated, but I'm having trouble bringing it up on my lap top. And I have pretty bad writers block._

_**Legal Crapness (aka Disclaimer):**__ Anything you recognize, is not mine. There I said it._

* * *

Tatiana walked into the great hall, no one knew what it was about her that made her so attractive, but there was something. It hounded every guy at Hogwarts. She'd dated just about every guy at Hogwarts. Only three she had not dated were Harry, Oliver Wood, and Draco Malfoy. All of which she liked and liked her in return. At this point she was dating Marcus Flint, her duplicate as far as looks went. She had jet black hair the never does what she wants it to, it's cut to her shoulders in choppy layers with bangs that sweep down and almost cover her left eye. Her eyes a pale ice blue like two frozen lakes in the dead of winter. She has sharp, elfish features, a small nose, cherry red lips, high cheeks bones, and a beautiful smile. She has very pale skin, which contrasted her dark hair. She was very petite both in her height and in her waist size. She was only about 5'3", and wore a 0 in her jeans. She still wore training bras. She was a proverbial 'stick'. But this was only because she had a very small bone structure. And Draco had the blonde hair and blue eyes.

But her personality made her a perfect fit, she was a classic example of a Slytherin. Pure blood, cold, heartless, a bitch. But the day her eyes met that of her boyfriend's rival, she couldn't help but fall for him. Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, two men that couldn't hate each other more, but both had fallen for the same girl. A loud mouthed Slytherin, with a bad attitude. She walked into the great hall, after being home-schooled for most of her wizardly life, she was a 4th year, with Harry and the others. Marcus greeted her at the door, kissing her hand. He could feel Draco's eyes burning a hole in him, Draco liked her, but she's turned him down many times. And to date Marcus, his best friend of all people was burning Draco up.

She looked up and her eyes met that of her best friend, Ravyn. Ravyn was seated at her usual seat at the Ravenclaw table. She looked more like she belonged in a rock concert. She had black hair that she spiked out in the back, the tips of which were dyed bright red. She had dark make up about her eyes and pale skin. She was half blooded and some of her favorite muggle band patches were sewn haphazardly on her robes. She sighed heavily, bored as usual and decided she would wander over to the Slytherin table since she had a few friends there, she was probably the only non-Slytherin that was even allowed to talk to them.

Tatiana giggled as Marcus tickled her, "Stop it Marcus!" Tatiana said. "Ravyn, good to see you, how long's it been?? Since last year's graduation?? Oh and when's the nest trip to Hogsmede, we can catch up then."

Ravyn snickered as Marcus adopted a mock expression of indignation when Tatiana told him to stop tickling her.

"Yeah, it has been a while," Ravyn replied with a laugh. "And yeah, there's a trip coming up this weekend. It's going to be awesome!"

Marcus smirked lightly and pressed a soft kiss against Tatiana's neck. "Yes, it should be enjoyable," he said, just loud enough for everyone to hear even though the comment had been directed at Tatiana alone.

Tatiana gasped when he kissed her, "Draco...not in front of everyone," Tatiana whispered. "So Ravyn, we need like, figure out some way to share a room. I can talk to Snape, no problem," Tatiana laughed

Ravyn grinned and nodded. "That would be awesome, we'd have so much fun," she said. She'd never admit, not even to herself, that she wanted to be closer to her friend, even though there were others who knew, one of which was Marcus and he was starting to look defensive.

"I don't know," Marcus said. "Snape is pretty adamant about keeping the houses from mixing. For good reason, no offense to you of course, Ravyn."

"Oh no, if I talk to Snape, I'm sure he'll let her share my room. I have a private room anyway," Tatiana said.

Tatiana began to wonder why Marcus had become so defensive all of a sudden.

Marcus frowned and shrugged. "Whatever babe, but we should make use of it before your little buddy moves in," he said, winking at Ravyn in a seemingly innocent way though Ravyn knew it was anything but. She, however, just rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Just remember to keep it in your pants while there are people around," Ravyn said dryly as the others chuckled.

Tatiana herself giggled a bit, "She's right Marcus," Tatiana said.

Most knew her by Tati, it was a nickname starting with Ron, then it caught on. She had no clue of her lineage, she went my Tatiana Dumbledore, because Dumbledore had taken her in after birth. "I'll be back, I'm gonna talk to Snape." Tatiana got up and walked over to Snape. Snape and her had a relationship that was beyond forbidden.

She asked to talk to him and the pair went to his office. "Severus, I have a request," Tatiana said.

She was the only student he would ever allow to call him Severus, because even though they had ended their affair, he still felt a pull towards her. It was not as strong as his feelings for Lily had been, but it was a similar feeling, which was why he ended things, because he couldn't go through that pain again. He sighed, still remaining in his rather blunt and cold tone even with her. "What is it Tati?" he asked.

"I want someone from another house to move in with me, I have a private room, no one else has to know," Tatiana said. "It would mean a whole lot to me."

Snape raised an eyebrow, staring down at her. "From another house? People are assigned houses for a reason Tati," he replied. He sighed again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Which student do you mean anyway?"

"Ravyn," Tatiana said. "Please Severus, I know the house rules. Please." Tatiana pouted, her already full lips looking even more so because of the pout.

Snape frowned. Well it could have been worse. He knew Tati's habit of making friends outside her house. It could have been Granger...he shuddered at the thought. He knew Ravyn, she got along with a lot of Slytherins, besides, he couldn't stand looking at that pout, it made him want to kiss her suddenly. "All right...she may room with you."

Tatiana kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Severus," Tatiana said. "I miss you, you know that right?" She seemed so innocent when she was like this. The moon shining into the room, causing her to have a silver aura, and making her blue eyes glitter.

Snape sighed and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "You're welcome...and yes...I know," he whispered. He'd never let anyone see this side of him except for her. "I miss you as well...but, we just can't see each other, you know that...even if you are the angel I need."

Tatiana hugged him tightly, "Serverus, I'm no angel," Tatiana whispered. "I'm anything but."

Snape hesitantly wrapped his arms about her, glad that it was late. "You are to me, and that's all I really care about," he replied.

Tatiana laid her head on his chest, "I'm going to go tell Ravyn the good news," Tatiana hesitantly whispered.

He longed to tilt her chin up and press a kiss upon those lips, but he resisted, knowing it would just hurt them both. "All right," he replied quietly.

Tatiana was fighting the same urge. She ran out before she really had the chance to carry out the urge. She ran up to Ravyn, "He said yes," Tatiana laughed. "We'll move you in tonight!"

Ravyn's eyes widened. "Oh wow, really?" she asked. "I expected him to say no," she laughed. She grinned brightly at her friend. "This is going to be so much fun, I bet it must be boring having a room all to yourself."

"Yes, it really is. I usually get company but still, laying there at night by yourself, it's boring," Tatiana laughed. Marcus was slowly massaging her shoulder. "No, Marcus, you know that puts my to sleep," Tatiana said.

Marcus sighed. "Well, you know it's not like anyone would have ever **known** if I had snuck in there for the night," he said a bit waspishly, letting go of her shoulder.

Ravyn only giggled. "Geez, Marcus...never pictured you as such a horn dog," she sneered before turning to Tatiana. "So, wanna help me move in?" she asked.

"Shut up Marcus!" Tatiana said. "And yeah, lets go move you in!" Tatiana took her hand a dragged her to where both their stuff was waiting on them.

Ravyn gave a sarcastic little wave to Marcus and followed her friend to her stuff, glancing around to make sure Filch wasn't around before using her wand to make the items levitate so they wouldn't have to carry them. As they were walking, Ravyn glanced over at Tatiana. "Ok, usually I don't say anything about this...but, you cannot be completely satisfied with Marcus. I mean yeah, he's hot, but that's about it."

"Yeah, there's really no personality. Just looks and a very nice...never mind, I'm not gonna finish that sentence." Tatiana laughed

Ravyn snickered. "Yeah, no need to continue that one, I know exactly what you're talking about," she said. She paused and then shrugged a bit. "But...you know, if you're not satisfied by him, you should find someone else. I know there must be other guys more suited for you."

"I mean, there are some guys that I've got some attraction to. Like Draco, Oliver, and Harry. But not real love," Tatiana said.

Ravyn placed her hands above her head in her customary show of nonchalance and shrugged. "Well, I hear you on that one," she admitted. "None of the guys here really grab my attention."

"Yeah, they're so immature," Tatiana laughed. "You know, the guys from Drumstrang are coming in, for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. So maybe some of them are worth checking out. Cause you know, there's guys like Viktor Krum there, and he's an uber-hottie."

Ravyn smiled softly. "Yeah...hopefully," she said. It was easy to tell by her tone that she was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" Tatiana asked as she stopped her.

Ravyn stopped and sighed heavily. Tati was her friend. She wouldn't...abandon her for something like this, right? Well, she was going to hope she wouldn't. "I'm starting to think that the reason the guys don't interest me...is because...well...damn this is hard to say. I don't think I'm interested in men in general," she finished in a rush.

"You think you may be lesbian?" Tatiana asked.

"Ummm...probably...more like bi," Ravyn admitted. "Because believe me I still find some guys really attractive."

"Well...I am too," Tatiana confessed.

Ravyn almost felt her jaw drop. She'd never expect someone like Tati to be. She always had a boyfriend so Ravyn never expected that. "O-oh...I had no idea," she trailed off.

"Well...I know, I use boyfriends as cover ups, but ask some of the girls," Tatiana said. "I've dated a few of them. But yeah. Come on, lets get your stuff moved in before it's too late."

Ravyn nodded, keeping a blush of her cheeks and smiling again. "You're braver than me then," she said humorously. "And yeah, good idea, don't want to get in trouble for being out too late."

Tatiana got her bags to her room, it was a full room, with an attached bathroom. It was the size of half of the girls dorm.

"Daaamn, Tati, you have been living in luxury," Ravyn said, impressed. She glanced around. "I should have requested a single, sheesh."

"Oh, this is one specifically because I'm Dumbledore's daughter," Tatiana said. They wondered how she could be Dumbledore's daughter when they looked nothing alike.

Ravyn took a look at her. She noticed the differences between Tati and Dumbledore's appearance, but she decided not to bring it up. "Luuuucky," she said in a cheerful voice instead. "So they're sending up a cot or something yeah?"

"No, I have a spare bed. They sent me a full instead of a king size the first time, and it's still in the room, just cloaked and has things stacked on top of it," Tatiana laughed. She didn't know who her real father was, nor did Dumbledore, only Voldemort himself knew of his estranged daughter's identity.

* * *

_**SB: **__Well, there's chapter one, it took me a while, but it's done. Lemme know what your think, review_


End file.
